Fanon:Abraham Summerdream
|siblings = , , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Summerdream Family |roommates = Puck Summerdream, Justys Summerdream |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Abraham Summerdream is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the adopted son of the late Titania and Oberon Summerdream, the younger adopted brother of Puck and the deceased Nicola Summerdream , the older adopted brother of Justys Summerdream, and the boyfriend of Cody Capulet. Abraham is 23 days from being an Adult. Abraham was created specifically to be adopted by Titania and Oberon Summerdream to be a subsequent replacement of Bottom Summerdream in my player stories. He was taken away by a Veronaville Social worker after being largely neglected by his parents. Interestingly Abraham had briefly met Titania at some point before she and Oberon adopted him. It was during that time when Abraham met Albany Capulet. The two of them didn't necessarily fail to get along, but Abraham did seem to have a habit of teasing Albany. This was because in my first gameplay draft, I made Abraham an Aquarius instead of a Pisces. As a result, Abraham was much more playful when he was first created. Abraham was happy to be part of a family that loved and cared about him. Although it did take a while before Abraham was able to get used to having a House Party on his daily schedule. When Abraham grew into a Teenager he became a Knowledge Sim and got a job in the Service Career. He is currently dating Albany and Ella Capulet's adopted daughter Cody. While Abraham and Cody came from the same family, their connection was obviously distant, as they had never previously met. Abraham is also good friends with Rebecka Chun and acquaintances with Jihoon Letourneau. Abraham is now an A+ student in Private school and has become an overachiever. As of 2013, his parents Titania and Oberon had decided to relinquish the Elixir that had been keeping them alive for so long. Once you've lived as long as they have, you'll probably find that there are many more unpleasant things than Death. Abraham, Puck and Justys understood Titania and Oberon's decisions to end their lives but they were still sorry to lose their beloved parents. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Rebecka Chun Icon.png|Abraham's friend Rebecka. Trivia *Because Abraham's relatives are based on fictional characters from the Shakespearean play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', I decided to make them and Abraham into Neutral Witches / Warlocks. *In my first draft when I originally created Abraham, I made him with black hair, and a slightly customised variation of the 1st face template 'Archheart' with thinner lips than the default template. When I changed computers and redid everything from scratch, Abraham was recreated with red hair, and a customised variation of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the third skin tone for child males, with short combed black hair, combed eyebrows, and brown eyes. The said face is a customised variation of the 9th face template "Archcino" in Create a Sim. The obvious changes I made are the face which I made longer, and the jaw which I replaced with the jaw of the 1st face template, and customising it slightly. *Even though Abraham is officially of elf descent, he doesn't have the elf ears like the other Summerdream family members. It can be presumed that Abraham is not a full elf, and thus did not inherit the elf ears from his biological elf relatives. *Abraham's natural hair colour is red, even though he has brown eyebrows and brown stubble. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Abraham has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure Sim, or even a Family or Romance Sim. *Abraham has 26 personality points, instead of the usual 25. I will give him the Pleasure Aspiration as his secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their eyebrows (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their stubble (fanon) Category:Sims with a bowl cut (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon)